Jason Sensation
Jason Sensation is a current CAW professional wrestler that is currently signed under the Wrestling Franchise Federation. He is a 1 time world champion, having won the WFF Tag Team Championship one time. Before signing with the WFF, he briefly wrestled for Juggalo Championship Wrestling from 1999-2000. Career (1999-Present) Juggalo Championship Wrestling (1999-2000) Jason Sensation began his career under the newly-founded 1999 promotion, Juggalo Championship Wrestling. In his first match, he was defeated by Vampiro. Jason went on to have a long feud with Vampiro, lasting around 4 months. After being with JCW for a year, Jason asked for his release. Retirement, Return (2000-2002) Soon after he left JCW, Jason retired from professional wrestling to focus on different things, until 2002 when he was offered a contract with a new promotion, Wrestling Franchise Federation. Wrestling Franchise Federation (2002-Present) Jason Sensation signed a contract with the WFF. His first match he debuted as a heel and he defeated now-former WFF Superstar, Phillip James. A year into his WFF career, Jason he was paired into a tag team with also now-former WFF Superstar, Evan Reed. They named their tag team, "The Haymakers." WFF Tag Team Championship 2 months into his new tag team with Evan Reed, they were given a chance at the WFF Tag Team Championship against "The Ballad Brothers." The Haymakers ended up defeating The Ballad Brothers to become the new WFF Tag Team Championship, and from then on would have the longest reign as champions, with a record of 426 days as tag team champions. During their illustrious reign, they feuded with the likes of, 313 Mafia, Next Generation Boyz and DX. Disbanding, Second Retirement The Haymakers would go on to finally drop the titles to 313 Mafia in 2004. Soon after, Evan Reed left the WFF and eventually would retire from professional wrestling. Following the disbanding of the tag team, Jason Sensation went on to wrestle for a few more months until leaving the WFF and retiring again, until 2008. Return, Third Retirement When the WFF returned in 2008 after their hiatus in 2006, Jason Sensation was eager to get back into the business. He returned to the WFF on their premiere show, RAW. He was still a heel and defeated a then-face Carlito. He was quickly drafted to the SmackDown! brand 3 months later where he went on to feud with current TNA wrestler and former WFF Superstar, Kazarian. The feud was interesting because both men were heels during the time, so the feud was more comedic, so the WFF decided to pair them up in a heel, comedic tag team. They were given a chance at the WFF Tag Team Championship, but because both men put their ego's first, they were unsuccessful. They kept getting title shot after title shot over the next 7 months, but kept failing due to them arguing all the time and trying to prove who was better than the other. The tag team disbanded when Jason turned on Kaz, turning Kaz into a face. They went to have one more match on SmackDown!, seeing Jason win. Soon after, Kaz was released from the WFF. Jason took a break from the WFF and eventually asked for his release in early-2010. Return Jason Sensation was re-hired by the WFF when the WFF returned in 2013. He was thrown into many feuds over the next 3 months. On the September 18th edition premiere of WFF In Your House, Jason Staten reunited with his former tag team partner, Evan Reed. They went on to lose to New Age Outlaws. Lower-card status Jason Sensation was drafted to the ECW brand when ECW returned. He has yet to make a debut. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves **'Death Valley driver *'Signature moves **Dropkick **Flapjack **Inverted suplex **Knee drop **Spinebuster **Suplex Championships and Accomplishments *'Wrestling Franchise Federation **'''WFF Tag Team Championship (1 time)